


A Drunk, a Doc, and the Top of a Car

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by yet another couple of pics from the lj site. Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drunk, a Doc, and the Top of a Car

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abigail89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail89/gifts).



“I’m druuuuuunk!” Jim sing songed beside Bones.

“Really? Couldn’t tell,” Bones said sarcastically in the booth next to him. They both had no responsibilities the next day and had decided to take the break the Academy had offered to invade San Francisco. He himself was nursing a beer. Jim had his head on Bones’ shoulder at this point and was exploring a freckle on Bones’ left hand.

“Little freckle, tiny little freckle!” Jim put to yet another odd tune.

“Okay, I think it’s time to go back home,” Bones announced.

“But Booooones,” Jim whined.

“Jim, you just named a freckle, it’s time to go home,” Bones told him while leveraging himself and Jim out of the booth. He nodded at Hendorff, letting him know that they were going. The big man nodded back. It was a check system. Cadets always went out in groups, and let the others know when they were leaving, just in case.

Bones found it a minor miracle that they found the car. He was also glad that they would just have to push a button on the car and it would take them back to the campus. “Bones!” Jim announced, spreading himself all over the top of the car. “Take me! Take me now!”

Bones sighed. Jim was a fun drunk, mostly, he was also unpredictable. “I can’t, Jim. Not here.”

“WHYYYYYYY?” Jim whined yet again.

“We’re in public and would be arrested. I would love to hear you try and talk your way out of that one!” Bones said with a laugh. He opened the door. Jim was adorable, he had to admit. He was also tempting. He just wasn’t willing to try it, at least not on the outside of the car. He peeled Jim off the top of the car and poured him into the car.

Bones joined him in the car just as Jim managed to press the button to get home. Bones barely got the door closed before the car took off. Jim lay his head in Bones’ lap. “You’re no fun,” Jim told Bones.

“I’ll make you a deal, Jim. If we do it in this car, we’ll do it sober, and somewhere where getting caught won’t be a problem,” Bones told him.

“Deal,” Jim slurred. “I think I’m gonna throw up,” he announced. Bones reached into the back seat to grab the bag they’d brought for just such an occasion. Bones patted Jim’s back as he retched into the bag. He loved this man, but there was only so much he would do for him. Letting him throw up all over him was a line he drew in the sand. Maybe he shouldn’t. He had thrown up on Jim on the shuttle ride to San Francisco.

“Some day, Jim, I promise, some day,” the heartfelt murmur was lost in the night as the car sped on.

 


End file.
